


Tireless Devotion

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow's hold on her sanity is so delicate and she could so easily break</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tireless Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to Blue Christmas and Driving Home For Christmas (Found in the count down to Christmas fics)  
> Prompt Table: Delicate from bad_swa  
> Valentine Bingo Prompts: Seduce, devotion & making love from bad_swa

At first Willow had cried and cried often. She wished she had been strong enough to hold it together, but she hadn’t. Drusilla liked the way her tears glittered in the light. She called them a rain of diamonds. Angelus counted them as trophies. Spike found them sweet to taste. Willow resolved that they were pretty much useless. Angelus didn’t bother about them and Spike twisted them to his own advantage.  
  
Soon enough the rain of diamonds stopped completely. Willow knew there were more important things to worry about, and oddly, after a while, she sort of got used to Angelus and Spike. They left a bitter taste, but she knew them. They were familiar to her in ways she wished they weren’t.  
  
They were different, but ultimately the same. Every move was calculated. Every word had a purpose.  
  
Angelus’ hands were rough, his manner harsh, his words throaty and mocking; a ring of truth vibrating in her ear. He was constantly whispering in her ear, reminding her, as if she needed reminding, just who it was inside her; just who it was who brought her to such dizzying heights; a demon, a vampire. Angelus took great delight in watching her squirm and moan and ultimately beg for release when she simply couldn’t take it anymore.  
  
_"That's it, Willow, let go. Scream for me. They think I'm depraved. They haven't seen you though, have they. They haven't seen the wild, wanton Willow I've seen."_  
  
It was all designed to break her. It was all terror tactics. Willow had come to realise that Angelus would not kill her. She was more use to him alive, and in so many ways.  
  
She lived in a constant state of terror as the days blended and bled together and still Buffy didn’t come. Angelus said Buffy would never come, that Buffy couldn’t come. Willow never asked him what he meant and Angelus never elaborated. Angelus would have taken great delight in telling her if Buffy was dead. She had come to realise that Angelus had a kink, and weirdly, it was the truth. Angelus was very truthful. He lied with the truth and twisted it into something almost unrecognisable; but knowing him now as well as Willow did, she was able to pick apart his words and find the kernel of truth hidden away beneath the poison.  
  
Willow knew in her heart Buffy was alive and at first it had given her hope. But time marched on and hope began to fade. If it was just Angelus she had to deal with Willow thought she might have managed better; but she had Spike as well.  
  
Not for Spike the ruthless dominance of Angelus; but the slow seduction of her body was just as bad. The charade of making love Spike drew her into made her feel sick.  
  
_"My sweet girl you are, all soft and warm."_  
  
Sometimes Willow felt Spike had the edge of cruelty over Angelus. Angelus never pretended to be anything other than what he was and that made him easier to handle. Spike’s softness, a direct contrast to Angelus’ viciousness was all designed to manipulate her, to pull her strings. Spike whispered to her too, his tone a shadow of a lovers caress.  
  
_"So wet you are, love. Just for me, hum? Could live inside you forever an' spend the rest of my unlife makin' love to you."_  
  
They watched her come apart over and over again and delighted in their power over her. Hunched on the bed, Willow's fingers slid into her hair, gripping handfuls of the red locks, her fingers digging into her scalp. Her sanity, so delicate, was nothing but a game to them and they watched with eager eyes for the hairline cracks they could turn into shattered fragmented pieces; and Angelus and Spike were tireless in their devotion.  
  
_"You're friends could never comprehend the things I do to you. The things you beg me for. You could walk out of here today but you'll never go back to them. Never. You'll always belong here. Belong to me. Belong to Spike. You're ours now."_  
  
Willow's lips parted and she screamed.


End file.
